inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Somebody Like You
"Somebody Like You" is the seventh single recorded by In Real Life released on May 10, 2019, through Hollywood Records.@InRealLife (May 8, 2019) — via Twitter. Background On May 6th, the band made a post over their official band account, mentioning the dropping of a song at the end of the week. There were no teasers or performances of the song prior to its official release, unexpectedly announced. Lyrically the song is about falling in love with someone who seems to have quirks that, in your mind, make them unique and perfect despite what others percieve. Lyrics 1: Sergio Calderon and Chance Perez You get happy when it rains You can stay away for days And ignore the traffic lights You drink coffee 10 P.M You think caffeine is your friend 'Cause it gets you through the night 2: Drew Ramos and Chance Perez But I need something a little stronger You're my whiskey, hold the water You're the one that gets me high Yeah, you love me just to hate me But I love you kinda crazy 'Cause it make me feel alive, oh-oh Sergio Calderon and Drew Ramos There ain't nobody like you Ain't you ain't like nobody No, you don't like nobody like you That's why I like you baby There ain't nobody like you What you do to my body You give like you got nothing to lose I think I need somebody Drew Ramos Like you, like you, like you, like you Like you, like you, like you, like you 2: Sergio Calderon and Drew Ramos You can't hide the way you feel Everything you say is real Yeah, I love that you can't lie You got me actin' like a child When you dance, it makes me smile You don't even have to try, oh Chance Perez and Sergio Calderon There ain't nobody like you Ain't you ain't like nobody No, you don't like nobody like you That's why I like you baby (I think I need you) There ain't nobody like you What you do to my body You give like you got nothing to lose I think I need somebody Drew Ramos and Chance Perez Like you, like you Like you (I need somebody like you) Like you (I need somebody like you) Like you, like you Like you (I need somebody like you) Like you (I need somebody like you) Brady Tutton and Chance Perez But I need something a little stronger You're my whiskey, hold the water You're the one that gets me high, oh, yeah Yeah, you love me just to hate me But I love you kinda crazy 'Cause it make me feel alive Oh-oh Chance Perez and All There ain't nobody like you (yeah, yeah) Ain't you ain't like nobody (no you ain’t like no one) No, you don't like nobody like you (yeah, yeah) That's why I like you baby (yeah) There ain't nobody like you What you do to my body (you ain’t got nobody) You give like you got nothing to lose I think I need somebody Drew and Chance Perez Like you, like you, like you Like you (I need somebody like you) Like you (I need somebody like you) Like you (like you) Like you (like you) Like you (I need somebody like you) Like you (I need somebody like you) Woo-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah Woo-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah Videos In Real Life - Somebody Like You (Audio Only) In Real Life - Somebody Like You (Lyric Video) Gallery File:Somebody Like You - Convo.jpeg File:Somebody_Like_You_-_Featured_Spotify.jpeg File:Somebody_Like_You_-_Featured_Music.jpeg Trivia ★ The cover art is by Thomas Crane.@bythomascrane (May 8, 2019) — via Instagram. ★ Conor does not have a part in this single, which he explained over an Instagram live was because he didn’t resonate as well as the rest of his band mates did.@conormichaelsmith) (May 12, 2019) — via Instagram. References External Links Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/SomebodyLikeYouDL Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/SomebodyLikeYou Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:She Do songs